Foutu pari et vraie bonne cuite
by Hachiiko
Summary: Foutu pari et vraie bonne cuite ou comment une après-midi chez les Malfoy ne peut que tourner mal pour Ron. Le Whisky c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout!


**Auteur : Hachii**

**Raiting : k+**

**Pairing : Ron/Blaise**

**Défi n°3 du Chaudron Baveur (lien sur ma bio) :**  
**Thème :** "Since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess and I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress" (trad : "Depuis que je suis rentré mon corps est un bordel et tes cheveux roux ainsi que ta façon de t'habiller me manquent" [en gros])  
**Personnage obligatoire :** Ron Weasley  
**Phrase qui doit apparaître :** "Je ne t'aurais pas repris si tu t'étais teint les cheveux..."  
**Lieu qui doit apparaître :** Le Manoir Malfoy

* * *

Ils regardèrent les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrir sur un tout petit elfe de maison qui se courba bien bas face à eux.

-Bienvenue au Manoir des Malfoy, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Le jeune maître vous attend avec ses

amis, Peppy va vous escorter jusqu'à lui. Si Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs veulent bien suivre Peppy.

L'elfe s'effaça pour les laisser entrer puis se mit en route, traversant les pièces toutes plus superbes les unes que les autres. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une grande terrasse ombragée et fortement agréable en cet étouffant moi de Juillet.

-Le jeune maître est là. Peppy vous laisse maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de Peppy, vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler.

Sur ces mots, le petit elfe s'évapora dans un _pop_ sonore

-Potter ! C'est pas trop tôt, on vous a pas attendu.

S'avançant vers eux, ses pieds foulant une allée pavée, ils furent accueillis par un Draco Malfoy en short de bain et dégoulinant de l'eau de la piscine qu'il venait de quitter. Harry ne tarda pas à faire une

remarque.

-Et ben, Malfoy, quel accueil ! Tu joues dans le charme maintenant ?

-T'aimerai, hein ? J'espère que vous avez vos maillots sur vous, sinon, allez vous changer là-bas.

Il pointa un grand cabanon avant de s'en retourner vers la piscine où barbotaient déjà Blaise, Théodore, Pansy, Gregory et Vincent.

Portant effectivement leurs maillots sur eux, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna se déshabillèrent.

-Elle est bonne au moins ?

-Potter, railla Pansy, en plein mois de Juillet, elle ne peut être que bonne !

-Pas faux…

Et ni une ni deux, il plongea, passant élégamment entre les deux amis, et accessoirement gardes du corps, de Draco. Perçant la surface, il reparût avec une grande inspiration.

-Ah ouais, elle est bonne !

L'héritier Malfoy et sa meilleure amie levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de se faire asperger d'eau par tous les autres.

C'est ainsi que l'après midi se passa, batailles d'eau, longues discutions, concours de la plus belles acrobatie, re discutions… jusqu'à ce que le Soleil commence à se coucher et la faim à les gagner.

Attablés sur la terrasse, tous dégustaient un des énormes cakes au chocolat dont Peppy avait le secret.

-Ah ! J'ai trop bu ! Je reviens. Les toilettes…

-Non Weasley, les toilettes n'ont pas changé de place.

Tirant la langue à son hôte en souriant, Ron entra dans le manoir en veillant bien à être totalement sec–histoire de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la maîtresse de maison, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience et ça lui avait suffit-

Déambulant dans les couloirs, il rencontra enfin les toilettes.

-Bonjour vous.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa petit affaire, il sortit et se retrouva face à un Blaise appuyé contre le mur. Il semblait attendre.

-Désolé Zabini, c'est libre.

-J'ai pas envie d'aller aux toilettes.

-Ah… tu cherches quoi alors ? Me dis pas que tu t'es perdu, je te croirai pas.

Le bel italien s'avança vers lui, les mains sur ses hanches fines.

-C'est toi que je cherchais, Weasley.

Malgré le fait que les clans Potter et Malfoy aient enterré la hache de guerre depuis déjà quelques temps –sinon ils ne seraient pas ici-, Ron n'hésita pas à mettre en marche son instinct de survie et se prépara mentalement à esquiver une attaque si elle devait arriver.

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-C'est simple… tu te souviens de la soirée du 5 Juin ?

-Le 5 Juin… l'anniversaire de Malfoy ?

-Exactement.

-Heu… pas tout mais, certaines parties, oui. Pourquoi ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'un truc et tu veux que…

-Non, c'est pas ça.

Ron souffla. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'on le coupe dans ses phrases.

-Tu te souviens du pari qu'on avait fait ?

-Hum… attend, c'était avant ou après que je me sois enfilé la demie bouteille de Whisky Pur'feu ?

Blaise baissa la tête pour cacher un petit rire mais la releva bien vite.

-Grâce à Merlin, c'était avant. On ne pouvait plus rien tirer de toi après ça…

-Oui bon…alors je suis supposé m'en souvenir. Mais désolé, ça me revient pas.

Ron s'inquiétait vraiment d'avoir parié avec un Serpentard, surtout avec Zabini.

-On a parié quoi ?

-Vraiment, tu t'en souviens pas ? Peut-être que c'est parce que tu as perdu que tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir.

-Je suis pas comme ça ! Puis ça devait pas être si terrible. Allez !

Le serpent afficha clairement un grand sourire avant d'annoncer :

-Ok. Pendant la soirée, on avait tous les deux bien remarqué que Dray et ton ami le sauveur du monde étaient en très bons termes…

-Oh…ah oui ! Ca je m'en souviens, on en a parlé un moment ! Mais le pari me revient toujours pas…

-On avait misé sur le moment où ils s'embrasseraient.

-Sérieux ? Non j'ai pas fait ça !

-Non en effet, toi tu avais parié qu'il ne s'embrasseraient _jamais_ de la soirée et moi que si. Ah et j'ajoute qu'on avait promis de me pas interférer entre eux pour les faire s'embrasser ou au contraire, les séparer.

-Arrête ça peut pas être vrai…

-Et tu as perdu, mon vieux !

-Oui tu me l'as déjà dis… j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient embrassés.

Blaise afficha une bonne tête de vainqueur avant de pointer les mèches rousses encore humide de Ron.

-Et moi, en tant que gagnant, j'avais demandé à ce que cette tignasse rousse disparaisse de ma vue.

-QUOI ? Tu veux quand même pas que je me rase ! Hors de question, je préfère encore que tu me frappes.

-Mais non, j'avais trouvé autre chose !

Il sortit de sa poche un flacon dont le contenu était d'une sombre couleur, entre le brun foncé et le noir.

-Attend… t'es pas sérieux là ?

-Oh que si, Weasley, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te teindre les cheveux !

-Mais ça va pas ! Et puis pourquoi tu me poursuis pour un pari à la con comme ça !

-Je ne t'aurais pas repris si tu t'étais teint les cheveux...

Ron s'avança pour se saisir de la fiole.

-Jamais de la vie ! Laisse mes cheveux en paix !

-Allez, fais pas ton dégonflé !

Alors que Ron tentait de le dépasser, Blaise se jeta sur lui pour récupérer son bien. Mais il ne calcula pas les grands pieds –les péniches même !- de Ron dans lesquels il s'entrechoqua.

-Wah !

-Aouch…

Etalés par terre, ils offraient une bien pitoyable image d'eux. Les bras en croix et des mèches sur le visage, Ron était maintenu au sol par un Blaise totalement aplatit sur lui.

L'italien s'assit, massant ses genoux endoloris.

-Ah mais range-les, tes pieds, un peu !

-Tu t'agiterais pas comme un gonzesse on en serait pas là !

-Je ne m'agite pas comme une gonzesse ! D'où tu as vu que j'étais une fille ?

-Oh arrête, avec tes manières de fifille de bonne famille, tes cheveux longs et tes yeux de biches, y'a aucuns doutes que t'es celui qui se fait prendre !

La déclaration fit écarter les yeux de Blaise qui ne su quoi répondre sur le coup.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron afficha une mine confuse et se confondit en -quelques- excuses. Zabini, la tête baissée et cachée par ses longues mèches, ne réagissait toujours pas, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître le malaise de Ron. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça, mais quoi ! ça sautait aux yeux !

Soudain, son souffle se coupa quand il vit le regard de son vis-à-vis remonter à lui lentement, une lueur malicieuse dans le fond.

-Alors comme ça, c'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Ecoute, Zabini, Blaise…

-Oh ! Tu m'appelles pas mon prénom maintenant ?

Ron déglutit. Le serpent venait de poser ses mains sur son torse, l'empêchant de se relever.

-Dis moi, _Ron_, si je te disais, qu'en effet, je préfère me faire pendre…

A chacun de ses mots il rapprochait son visage de celui du rouquin qui n'arrivait pas à bouger, de stupeur et peut être aussi de curiosité.

-…ça te ferait quel effet ?

-Blaise…

-Tu serais choqué ?

-Arrête, lève-toi.

-Ou peut être pas ?

-Ca suffit je te dis !

-Peut-être même que tu voudrais… tester… ? _Me_ tester ?

Il ponctua sa dernière question d'un roulement de hanches qui fit frissonner Ron, bien malgré lui.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, Blaise frôla doucement les lèvres pleines du Griffondor qui soupira.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais…

Zabini cru pouvoir combler l'espace entre eux mais Ron le stoppa par quelques paroles.

-Je te préviens, c'est ça ou les cheveux.

-Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire non plus, Weasley, je ne vais tout de même pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.

C'est pourquoi il choisit de sceller leurs lèvres. Avides et chaudes d'un côté, tremblantes et douces de l'autre.

Le baiser gagna en intensité lorsque Blaise laissa le griffon passer une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il pressait un peu plus son corps contre le sien, si désirable.

Ils étaient tellement bien comme ça, tellement dans leur monde, qu'ils n'entendirent même pas le Prince des Serpentards réclamer avec importance la mise, profitant de ce moment d'intimité pour embrasser son héros aux yeux d'émeraudes.

Et oui, les parieurs avaient été pariés.

* * *

Voilà, pas d'une très grande magnificence mais c'est quand même sortit de ma tête XD

D'autres suivront, je déballe mes vieux dossiers. Une review fait toujours plaisir ^^

Bises

Hachii.


End file.
